Chaine Leadkin
Chaine Leadkin was a treasure hunter who ended up working for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He eventually got fed up with all the fighting and retreated back to Remon where he married a local peasant girl and had many children with her. Sadly the unrest in Remon reached his sanctuary after the Cataclysm, and he was brutally killed by Remonian marauders. Biography Early Years Chaine was a treasure hunter like his father was before him, and he was following his family's heritage and enjoying what he's doing. He didn't worry too much, but his family's honour was very important to him and he respected greatly the memory of his parents. He lived with them in a great mansion before he turned 17 and left home. He came back often, but after his parents' death he didn't visit the mansion which became empty. His parents were murdered because of his father's unpaid debts, but Chaine didn't know who was behind it or why they did it. Distreyd Era Chaine began travelling here and there and searched for treasures, and that was all he cared for. He had a happy childhood, but his parents' death was a terrible shock for him, and he still carried the trauma inside him. That was why he abandoned his old life and all of his memories and chose the life of a vagrant, but he didn't abandon his occupation which his father taught him a long time ago. More info later. Death After the Cataclysm struck, Remon dissolved into chaos. As marauders began terrorizing the countryside, Chaine and his family lost their lives to their blades. Aliases and Nicknames ; Chaine : What people called him. Appearance Chaine was very tall and lean, and he had black, long hair and dark blue eyes. His face was pale and very eye-catching because his features were sharp and his cheeks were unnaturally high and thin. He had a sharp nose and wide mouth, but his eyes were big. His clothes were simple and practical, and he was dressed in black jacket and black trousers, and his boots were also black. His red shirt was made of silk, and seemed to be the only valuable thing he carried with him. Personality and Traits Chaine had an odd personality because sometimes he was terribly cheerful, but almost in a second he changed into a gloomy man who didn't speak much. He was very often deep in thought, and during his long thinkings he didn't see or hear anything or wasn't aware what was happening around him. But he also had very sharp senses, and he was a hard one to fight against. Powers and Abilities Chaine was a skilled warrior but possessed little magic. Innate Ability: Chaine could take the form of a shadow, but only for a while and not when it was the brightest hour of the day. The talent worked best only during the evening and night, and using his talent he could sneak almost everywhere without anyone noticing him. He mainly used his talent to get the treasures he was hunting from the difficult places where they had been hidden. Relationships More info later. See also *Grand Alliance Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age